


Entwined

by hc2323



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Law School, Pre-Marriage, Yale Days, student days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc2323/pseuds/hc2323
Summary: He’d often thought, before he met her, about what it would be like when he met his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chapter fic, so please bear with me!! there will likely be 10 chapters [?]. i’m also not totally sure where the plot will ultimately end up (i want to stick to the yale years), so your comments and suggestions are welcome ^-^
> 
> this starts after their famous first interaction in the yale law library and walk to register classes- i didn’t want to attempt to rewrite or tamper with their awesome first meeting/date!

Yale Law School, 1971

Bill glanced toward the clock from his seat for the fifth time in what must have been only a few minutes. An hour left. Sixty minutes until he could run his hands through her thick, long, dirty blonde locks, kiss her lips, and feel her small body wrapped snugly in his long arms. It was true that he spent most of their civil procedure lectures since they’d started dating undressing her with his eyes or thinking about her impassioned late night conversations and hearty laughs, but Hillary Rodham could do that to a man. Bill Clinton thanked his lucky stars that man was him.

As per usual, class went by almost painfully slow, like watching water drip from a faucet. He glanced again at the clock, and then to Hillary, whose eyes were glued on the professor and hands scribbling notes. Bill smiled to himself. She was clearly in her element, absorbing everything like a sponge. When the hour was finally over, he waited by the door for her.

"Hey baby." Open arms enveloped her and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Missed you."

"You were a row behind me in class." She giggled. 

"Too far." He smirked.

"Awww poor Billy. So deprived, how can you ever go on?!" Hillary teased him, taking his hand as they walked out and across campus to his apartment. 

"Well, I've been reunited with my baby girl, and we can always make up for those two hours..." 

"Do you always think with your crotch?"

"Only about you, darlin'."

She laughed her big, genuine, hearty laugh. "I love you."

"So, my bed or yours?" He joked.

"Bill."

"I love you too, Hill." He kissed her deeply, taking a moment to inhale the scent of her shampoo, run his hands through her hair, take stock of the one of a kind human he held in his arms. 

They conversed and laughed together their entire walk from the lecture hall, a daily ritual they enjoyed together. He could never get enough of hearing her speak, even about the most insignificant matters. Telephone calls. Reading the paper. Debating topics in class. Study sessions, arguments, jokes, story telling, dirty talk, answering questions in class, plain rambling. It was like water to him, necessary to hear her voice, to be in her presence. 

They went on talking for hours, past midnight into the early morning, as she laid with her head on his chest, their bodies slumped on his couch. One arm around her waist, the other absently stroking her hand as he listened to her tell stories about her childhood best friend. 

He’d often thought, before he met her, about what it would be like when he met his soulmate. Bill was sure this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! future chapters will be longer, and some M rated. thanks for reading!


End file.
